The Holy Qur'an
The Holy Qur'an ______________________________________ What is The Quran? Scholars have defined The Quran as follow: The Quran is The words of Allah, of which was sent to His Messenger, the closing prophet, which was Muhammad sallallahu ‘alayhi wa sallam, of which is started by surah Al-Fatiha and ended by surah An-Naas. Explanation: “The Words of Allah” means that The Quran is neither the words of human nor angels, and not even Muhammad, but it is the words of God of Creator of this Universe. “Sent to His Messenger, which is Muhammad” means there were many written Books of Allah. There were some which were revealed to Musa, Daud, and even descended to Isa. The words of Allah which were revealed to Muhammad is called The Quran. “The closing (last) prophet” means that Muhammad is one of Allah’s prophets. He is the prophet of Allah as what Ibrahim, Musa, Daud, Sulaiman or Isa are. He is the last prophet, there is no more prophet after him. “Started from Al-Fatiha and ended by An-Naas” means there is revelation from Allah that was sent to Muhammad, but it was not The Quran. Those revelations refer to the hadiths which were delivered by Muhammad, of which the content (of those revelations) become further descriptions of The Quran. Why Should be The Quran? As we have just reviewed, The Quran is the book of Allah of which being revealed at the very last. Prior to The Quran, God had descended a few of His books. Some of them were: Tawrah of which was revealed to prophet Musa, Zabur that was sent to Daud, and Injil which was descended to Isa. However, those books have been expired. As a replacement, Allah had sent the last prophet which was Muhammad and Allah revealed to him The Quran. This book (The Quran) will last until the end of the world. God has replaced the lessons which were included in previous books with lessons in The Quran. All people admit that The Quran is indeed the last book. That is based on the perspective of history as well as belief. The Quran is a revision of previous books. Therefore, The Quran will always be relevant to changing times: It is narrated from Jabir radiallahu ‘anhu, that Umar bin Khattab came to Rasulullah sallallahu ‘alayhi wa sallam while bringing a few quotations from Tawrah. Umar said: “O Rasulullah, this is the excerpt of Tawrah.” The Prophetsallallahu ‘alayhi wa sallam remained silent and Umar read it, meanwhile the face of the Prophet sallallahu ‘alayhi wa sallam changed (look angrier). While Umar was looking at the Prophet’s face, he said, “I take refugee in Allah from His anger, the anger of His Messenger, and we accept that Allah is our God, islam is our religion, and Muhammad is our prophet.” Then, the Prophetsallallahu ‘alayhi wa sallam said: والذي نفس محمد بيده لو بدا لكم موسى فاتبعتموه وتركتموني لضللتم عن سواء السبيل ولو كان حيا وأدرك نبوتي لاتبعني “By the One Who owns my soul on His hand (Allah), if Musa appeared among you and you followed him and left me, you would go astray from the right path. If Musa were alive and reached time of my prophethood he would have followed me.” (Ad-Darimi no. 435) Was Muhammad The Author of The Quran? There are many islam-haters who insult Islam through allegation. Those people try to weaken Islam, but they never use scientific ways. One of the ways is to accuse The Quran as the creation of Muhammad instead of the Book of Allah. As their allegations are non-scientifically proven, those allegations can be rebutted as follow: 1. All historians have concluded that Muhammad is illiterate, he could neither read nor write. Therefore, how could it be possible for human with limited ability to write the book of which being admitted its greatness by many people. 2. God has warned him (Muhammad). If Muhammad dares to falsify the contents of The Quran. Allah has said: تَنْزِيلٌ مِنْ رَبِّ الْعَالَمِينَ . وَلَوْ تَقَوَّلَ عَلَيْنَا بَعْضَ الْأَقَاوِيلِ . لَأَخَذْنَا مِنْهُ بِالْيَمِينِ . ثُمَّ لَقَطَعْنَا مِنْهُ الْوَتِينَ “This is the Revelation sent down from the Lord of the ‘Alamin (mankind, jinn, and all that exists). And if Muhammad had forged a false saying concerning Us (Allah). We surely would have seized him by his right hand (or with power and might). And then We certainly would have cut off his life artery (aorta).” (Al-Haqqah: 44–46) 3. There are several verses in The Quran which include warnings to Prophet Muhammad. If The Quran were written by Muhammad, Muhammad would have not written any verses which include warnings to corner himself. As it is common for human to avoid any insults to their ownself. 4. In a few contents of The Quran, there are several predictions towards happenings and technology development in the future. It may be specifically and further reviewed in a different chapter. Among those theories is the theory of universe of which is still unapproachable by the development of the theories at the point of time. Meanwhile, no matter how great human ability is, he will not be able to predict something that is out of his mind. 5. Arabs have amazing ability in literature. However, there has been nobody who could write any books such as The Quran. Yet, they have put efforts of many people. Therefore, it is impossible for a man like Prophet Muhammad to have an ability of which is far above the ability of all experts in Arabic literature. In addition, Muhammad has never been known as an expert in Arabic literature. The Attributes of The Quran Allah has attributed The Quran with many of glorious characters. This shows that Allah has glorified The Quran. Among the attributes of The Quran are: 1. The glorious and exalted Book Allah has mentioned: وَلَقَدْ آتَيْنَاكَ سَبْعاً مِنَ الْمَثَانِي وَالْقُرْآنَ الْعَظِيمَ “Verily we have given you (Muhammad) seven verses which are repated (surah Al-Fatihah), and the glorious Quran.” (Al-Hijr: 87) Allah has also mentioned: إِنَّهُ لَقُرْآنٌ كَرِيمٌ “Indeed, that book is the glorious Quran.” (Al-Waqiah: 77) Those show how The Quran is the book which is glorified and exalted by The Creator of this universe. He really praises The Quran and commanded His slaves to glorify and praise it. Allah has said in the beginning of The Quran: ذَلِكَ الْكِتَابُ لَا رَيْبَ فِيهِ “This is the Book (The Quran), whereof there is no doubt.” (Al-Baqarah: 2) This shows how great The Quran is. The conclusion which was placed in the beginning is the incredible statement: ” There is no doubt in it.” This is because all of them containassurance and truth. The truth of which will never be able to be rebutted. There has been no minor mistake in it, because this book came from the One the all-Knowing of this universe. There is one history about someone who used to be Christian. One time, he wanted to learn The Quran. While he was opening the initial pages of The Quran, he was amazed by this verse. How dares a literature to initiate with such a strong statement of which claimed that there is no doubt in it. 3. There is no contradiction within verses. Because The Quran was sent from Allah and He guaranteed that there will be no contradiction in it. All lessons direct to the standardized ones, of which contain truth. Allah has said: وَلَوْ كَانَ مِنْ عِنْدِ غَيْرِ اللَّهِ لَوَجَدُوا فِيهِ اخْتِلَافًا كَثِيرًا “Had it been from other than Allah, they would surely have found therein many a contradiction.” (An-Nisa’: 82) However, sometimes there are many peoeple who misunderstand several verses in The Quran, therefore they think that those verses contradict each other. They have not carefully reviewed it yet. Apart from that, sometimes there are verses of which the ruling was replaced by other ruling. Allah has replaced that ruling, because it is not relevant anymore at this time. This shows the harmony of The Quran with the history of human of which will never be stagnant. 4. The blessed book One of the most outstanding attributes of The Quran is blessing. Allah has said: وَهَذَا كِتَابٌ أَنْزَلْنَاهُ مُبَارَك مُصَدِّقُ الَّذِي بَيْنَ يَدَيْهِ وَلِتُنْذِرَ أُمَّ الْقُرَى وَمَنْ حَوْلَهَا “And this (The Quran) is a blessed Book which We have sent down, confirming (the revelations) which came before it, so that you may warn the Mother of Towns (i.e. Makkah) and all those around it.” (Al-An’aam: 92) Some of the blessings of The Quran are as follow: a. Become the source of information of truth and revelation for human beings, because The Quran is the source of direction for human beings. Allah has said: شَهْرُ رَمَضَانَ الَّذِي أُنْزِلَ فِيهِ الْقُرْآنُ هُدًى لِلنَّاسِ وَبَيِّنَاتٍ مِنَ الْهُدَى وَالْفُرْقَانِ “Month of Ramadan in which was revealed The Quran, a guidance for mankind and clear proofs of guidance and the Criterion.” b. A man who sticks to The Quran will be glorified by Allah, in the world and hereafter. As it is narrated from Umar bin Khatab, that one day the governor of Mecca, Nafi’ bin Abd Harits came to see Umar in ‘Asfan. Then Umar asked: “Who replaces your position in Mecca?” Nafi’ replied: “Ibn Abza, he was formerly a slave.” Then Umar was confused and said: “You pointed a former slave to lead Mecca?” Nafi’ answered: “He memorizes The Quran and he is well-versed in the heritance theories.” Then Umar said, “Previously the Prophetsallallahu ‘alayhi wa sallam said: إن الله يرفع بهذا الكتاب أقواماً ويضع به آخرين “Verily Allah has raised a group of people with this book (The Quran) and Allah has lowered other groups, because of this Book as well. ” (Narrated by Muslim, no. 817) Imam Al-Qurtubi (one of Spanish scholars) said: “It means, Allah has elevated and glorified humans in the world and the afterlife. This is because the human has given attention to The Quran. The man reads, memorizes, and applies it. On the other hand, Allah has undermine a few people in the world because they have abandoned The Quran, they never learn Quran and never apply it. 5. It Can not be Falsified This is the specialty of The Quran. At the time it was revealed till now, there has been nobody who are able to write the false Quran and be accepted in the whole world, because Allah has given a guarantee to preserve His book, until the end of this world. Allah has said: إِنَّا نَحْنُ نَزَّلْنَا الذِّكْرَ وَإِنَّا لَهُ لَحَافِظُون “Verily we revealed Ad-Dhikra (The Quran), and we guard it.” (Al-Hijr: 9) In fact, Allah has challenged all His slaves who believe in The Quran to create a book like The Quran. Allah challenged Jinn and all human beings. They helped each other to create a match for The Quran. However, until this minute, there has been nobody who can do it. Allah has said: قُلْ لَئِنِ اجْتَمَعَتِ الْإِنْسُ وَالْجِنُّ عَلَى أَنْ يَأْتُوا بِمِثْلِ هَذَا الْقُرْآنِ لَا يَأْتُونَ بِمِثْلِهِ وَلَوْ كَانَ بَعْضُهُمْ لِبَعْضٍ ظَهِيرًا “Say: If the mankind and the jinn were together to produce the like of this Quran, they could not produce the like thereof, even if they helped one another.” (Al-Isra’: 88) History has proven that till this minute, there has been no successful effort of human beings to challenge The Quran, to create a comparable match for The Quran. In the past, the arabic literature figures tried creating one surah to challenge The Quran. There was a false prophet named Musailamah, he created one surah that was similar to The Quran, one of them are as follow: The first, to duplicate surah Al-Fiil: الفيل ما الفيل وما أدراك ما الفيل له ذنب وبيل والخرطوم طويل … The elephant, what is the elephant? Do you know what the elephant is? It has wide ears and a long nose …” The original text of The Quran for surah al-Fiil: أَلَمْ تَرَ كَيْفَ فَعَلَ رَبُّكَ بِأَصْحَابِ الْفِيل . أَلَمْ يَجْعَلْ كَيْدَهُمْ فِي تَضْلِيلٍ . وَأَرْسَلَ عَلَيْهِمْ طَيْرًا أَبَابِيلَ “Have you (Muhammad) not seeen how your God dealt with the owners of the Elephant? Did he not make their plot go astray (to destroy Ka’bah)? And He sent against them birds, in flocks,…” The second, to imitate al-Kauthar انا أعطيناك الجماهر ، فصلى لربك وجاهر ، ولاتطع كل ساحر “Verily we have given you jamahir (followers). Therefore, perform prayer for your God and make it louder. And, do not follow (oblige) any witch…” The original text of The Quran for al-Kauthar: إِنَّا أَعْطَيْنَاكَ الْكَوْثَرَ . فَصَلِّ لِرَبِّكَ وَانْحَرْ . إِنَّ شَانِئَكَ هُوَ الْأَبْتَرُ “Verily, We have granted you Al-Kauthar (a river in Paradise). Therefore turn in prayer to your Lord and sacrifice (to Him only). For he who hates you, he will be cut off (from posterity and every good thing in this world and in the Hereafter).” (Al-Kauthar) While Musailah, the false prophet was reading the above verses (the imitation), all of a sudden, all people who saw and heard Musailamah the false prophet, laughed immediately. They thought that it was funny, and not The Quran. There was no one who believed The Quran that he brought, except his wife. Again, their efforts (Musailamah and his wife) failed to gain acceptance. After that, there were some groups appeared. There were many people who tried writing the false Quran. However, their efforts were a failure, yet the false Quran of their version did not get any acceptance. Not long ago, Dr. Anis Shorrosh, the the American evangelist pastor, who claimed to be born in Nazareth, tried writing several new surahs and claimed them as The Quran. As a result, many people insulted and humiliated him. He gathered the book in 77 surahs with a classic Arabic text of which the translation is in English. The book was offered with a price of $19.95, and it could be ordered from internet. The complete version of Shorrosh’ creation was once published in the SuraLikeIt website via American OnLine (AOL). However, because it created commotion and invited several critiques from US muslim groups, AOL then decided to ban the site. However, efforts to misdirect people keeps being diverted to the Islam in Focus site which has a vision of Truth in Crisis International. This is the proof that The Quran is not the common book, nor the creation of human beings, but the book was sent from Allah the One the Exalted and the Most Glorious. Whatever efforts that human have will not be able to succeed forever. How About Tawrah and Injil (Bible)? This matter is different with tawrah and injil. Allah gave guarantee of preservation to the two Books. However, Allah gave them up to the priests to guard them. Allah has said: إِنَّا أَنْزَلْنَا التَّوْرَاةَ فِيهَا هُدًى وَنُورٌ يَحْكُمُ بِهَا النَّبِيُّونَ الَّذِينَ أَسْلَمُوا لِلَّذِينَ هَادُوا وَالرَّبَّانِيُّونَ وَالْأَحْبَارُ بِمَا اسْتُحْفِظُوا مِنْ كِتَابِ اللَّهِ وَكَانُوا عَلَيْهِ شُهَدَاءَ “Verily, We did send down the Tawrah, therein was guidance and light, by which the Prophets, who submitted themselves to Allah’s Will, judged for the Jews. And the rabbis and the priests, for to them was entrusted the protection of Allah’s Book, and they were witnesses to.” (Al-Maidah: 44) However, human beings do have limitation. Those priests were not able to guard the Book as Allah had commanded. Therefore, there were many people who have changed, either decrease or added on to them (tawrah and injil). In consequences, everyone has consessed that the current tawrah and injil contain any doubts in term of their authenticity. One proof which shows the issue was the review about the Old and New Testament, page 67-94 which sounds more or less: 1. Injil Yahya was not included in Injil Sipotik, because the content and the history are totally diferent. Based on the belied of Christians, Injil Yahya was written by Yahya, the most beloved student of Jesus. (Yahya 13:23 and 21:20). Therefore, the Christians’ belief is the writer of Injil Yahya is Yahya bin Zabdi the brother of Yakub bin Zabdi (one of the twelfth students). 2. According to the more trustworthy historians, Yahya bin Zabdi had been killed by the King Herodes Agerippa I in the year of 44 or 66 M. Nevertheless, Injil Yahya was only written in around 100 M. Thus, there is a big possibilities that Injil was written by Yahya Prebester the priest in the Friday court in small Asia who lived in the first Century of Masehi. He wrote the Injil to go against the lessons of Corentus and Irenius. This was supported by the Encyclopedia, especially Encyclopedia Britanica which based its explanation over Papias Uskup Hieropolic. It is also applicable to the explanation by Dr. J. H. Bavink in the book of : “De Weg Van Gods Koninkrijk.” Back to the matter of Matheus, when Jesus was five years old. He wrote Injil in the year of 88 M, 55 Years before the death of Jesus. 55 years are considered a very long time for someone to memorize all happenings, especially the statement of people. From where that he knew the conversations between the shephers of Efrata with the Angels? Was he not present at the field of Efrata? Then how could he know the conversation between Maryam (Mary) and Gabriel? Was it from mouth to mouth?” (source: http://media.isnet.org) Within The Quran and The Previous Books 1. To admit all the prophets of Allah In The Quran, Allah has explained so that we believe in all the prophets that have been sent to this world, since prophet Adam till prophet Muhammadsalallahu ‘alayhi wa sallam. Because all of them are pious people whom need to be respected and glorified. Allah has said: آمَنَ الرَّسُولُ بِمَا أُنْزِلَ إِلَيْهِ مِنْ رَبِّهِ وَالْمُؤْمِنُونَ كُلٌّ آمَنَ بِاللَّهِ وَمَلَائِكَتِهِ وَكُتُبِهِ وَرُسُلِهِ لَا نُفَرِّقُ بَيْنَ أَحَدٍ مِنْ رُسُلِهِ “The Messenger believes in what has been sent down to him from his Lord, and (so do) the believers. Each one believes in Allah, His Angels, His Books, and His Messengers. (They say): We make no distinction between one another of His Messengers.” (Al-Baqarah: 285) Therefore, in The Quran, Allah mentioned their stories. Stories about Adam, Ibrahim, Hud, Lut, Ya’qub, Yusuf, Musa, Dawud, Sulaiman, Isa, and any other prophets. However, all the lessons from the previous prophets are not applicable anymore since the presence of the last prophet, which is Prophet Muhammad sallallahu ‘alayhi wa sallam. As was being delivered by Prophet Isa to his congregation, that after his departure, there would be the prophet which was sent as the last one. Allah has mentioned about the statement of Prophet Isa: وَإِذْ قَالَ عِيسَى ابْنُ مَرْيَمَ يَا بَنِي إِسْرَائِيلَ إِنِّي رَسُولُ اللَّهِ إِلَيْكُمْ مُصَدِّقًا لِمَا بَيْنَ يَدَيَّ مِنَ التَّوْرَاةِ وَمُبَشِّرًا بِرَسُولٍ يَأْتِي مِنْ بَعْدِي اسْمُهُ أَحْمَدُ فَلَمَّا جَاءَهُمْ بِالْبَيِّنَاتِ قَالُوا هَذَا سِحْرٌ مُبِينٌ And (remember) when Isa (Jesus), son of Maryam (Mary), said: “O Children of Israel! I am the Messenger of Allah unto you, confirming the Tawrah which came before me, and giving glad tidings of a Messenger to come after me, whose name shall be Ahmad. (Muhammad). But when the Messenger came to them with clear proofs, they said: “This is plain magic.” (As-Shaf: 6) Prophet Isa explained to his ummah, Children of Israel, to expect the presence of the last prophet, which is Muhammad. Hence, anyone who believes Muhammad, essentially has followed ‘Isa’s suggestion. Vice versa, if there is someone who is not willing to oblige to Muhammad, or even fight him, then he has abandones Isa’s instruction. In other verse, Allah has said that all prophets have pledged to defend the last prophet which is Muhammad. Allah has said: وَإِذْ أَخَذَ اللَّهُ مِيثَاقَ النَّبِيِّينَ لَمَا آتَيْتُكُمْ مِنْ كِتَابٍ وَحِكْمَةٍ ثُمَّ جَاءَكُمْ رَسُولٌ مُصَدِّقٌ لِمَا مَعَكُمْ لَتُؤْمِنُنَّ بِهِ وَلَتَنْصُرُنَّهُ قَالَ أَأَقْرَرْتُمْ وَأَخَذْتُمْ عَلَى ذَلِكُمْ إِصْرِي قَالُوا أَقْرَرْنَا قَالَ فَاشْهَدُوا وَأَنَا مَعَكُمْ مِنَ الشَّاهِدِينَ And (remember) when Allah took the Covenant of the Prophets, saying: “Take whatever I gave you from the Book and Hikmah (understanding of the Laws of Allah), and afterwards there will come to you a Messenger confirming what is with you; you must, then, believe in him and help him.” Allah said: “Do you agree (to it) and will you take up My Covenant (which I conclude with you)?” They said: “We agree.” He said: “Then bear witness; and I am with you among the witnesses (for this).” (Al-Imran: 81) Allah has also explained about the presence of the last prophet of which was mentioned in tawrah and injil. Allah has said: الَّذِينَ يَتَّبِعُونَ الرَّسُولَ النَّبِيَّ الْأُمِّيَّ الَّذِي يَجِدُونَهُ مَكْتُوبًا عِنْدَهُمْ فِي التَّوْرَاةِ وَالْإِنْجِيلِ يَأْمُرُهُمْ بِالْمَعْرُوفِ وَيَنْهَاهُمْ عَنِ الْمُنْكَرِ وَيُحِلُّ لَهُمُ الطَّيِّبَاتِ وَيُحَرِّمُ عَلَيْهِمُ الْخَبَائِثَ وَيَضَعُ عَنْهُمْ إِصْرَهُمْ وَالْأَغْلَالَ الَّتِي كَانَتْ عَلَيْهِمْ فَالَّذِينَ آمَنُوا بِهِ وَعَزَّرُوهُ وَنَصَرُوهُ وَاتَّبَعُوا النُّورَ الَّذِي أُنْزِلَ مَعَهُ أُولَئِكَ هُمُ الْمُفْلِحُونَ “Those who follow the Messenger, the Prophet who can neither read nor write (whom they find written with them in the Tawrah and the Injil, he commands them for Al-Ma’ruf (i.e. Islamic Monotheism and all that Islam has ordained); and forbids them from Al-Munkar (i.e. disbelief, polytheism of all kinds, and all that Islam has forbidden); he allows them as lawful At-Tayyibat (i.e. all good and lawful as regards things, deeds, beliefs, persons, foods), and prohibits them as unlawful Al-Khaba’ith (i.e. all evil and unlawful as regards things, deeds, beliefs, persons and foods), he releases them from their heavy burdens (of Allah’s Covenant with the children of Israel), and from the fetters (bindings) that were upon them. So those who believe in him, honour him, help him, and follow the light (the Quran) which has been sent down with him, it is they who will be successful.” (Al-A’raf: 157) 2. To admit that tawrah is the revelation of Allah Other than telling about the prophets before prophet Muhammad, The Quran also admitted the authenticity and accuracy of the previous books. Allah has praised those books in The Quran, as Allah has said: وَقَفَّيْنَا عَلَى آثَارِهِمْ بِعِيسَى ابْنِ مَرْيَمَ مُصَدِّقًا لِمَا بَيْنَ يَدَيْهِ مِنَ التَّوْرَاةِ وَآتَيْنَاهُ الْإِنْجِيلَ فِيهِ هُدًى وَنُورٌ وَمُصَدِّقًا لِمَا بَيْنَ يَدَيْهِ مِنَ التَّوْرَاةِ وَهُدًى وَمَوْعِظَةً لِلْمُتَّقِينَ “And in their footsteps, We sent Isa (Jesus), son of Maryam (Mary), confirming the tawrah that had come before him, and We gave him the injil, in which was guidance and light and confirmation of the tawrah that had come before it, a guidance and an admonition for Al-Muttaqun.” (Al-Maidah: 46) However, those books which were descended before The Quran were no longer available after Allah had sent The Quran. This is because the revelation of The Quran means all sharia are suited to The Quran. Allah has mentioned: وَأَنْزَلْنَا إِلَيْكَ الْكِتَابَ بِالْحَقِّ مُصَدِّقاً لِمَا بَيْنَ يَدَيْهِ مِنَ الْكِتَابِ وَمُهَيْمِناً عَلَيْهِ فَاحْكُمْ بَيْنَهُمْ بِمَا أَنْزَلَ اللَّهُ وَلَا تَتَّبِعْ أَهْوَاءَهُمْ عَمَّا جَاءَكَ مِنَ الْحَقِّ لِكُلٍّ جَعَلْنَا مِنْكُمْ شِرْعَةً وَمِنْهَاجًا “And We have sent down to you the Book (this Quran) in truth, confirming the Scripture that came before it and Muhaymin (trustworthy in highness and a witness) over it (old Scriptures). So judge among them by what Allâh has revealed, and follow not their vain desires, diverging away from the truth that has come to you. To each among you, We have prescribed a law and a clear way. If Allâh had willed, He would have made you one nation, but that (He) may test you in what He has given you; so compete in good deeds. The return of you (all) is to Allâh; then He will inform you about that in which you used to differ.” (Al-Maidah: 48) This is where The Quran is being set as the standard of the truth. The Quran admits that tawrah and injil are the revelation from Allah which were sent down to Musa and Isa ‘alayhimas salam (Jesus), but since the revelation of The Quran, the rulings in tawrah and injil are no longer applicable. In addition, there have been so much changes in tawrah and injil, those are either elimination of their content or even augmentation of them. The Main Lesson of The Quran The main lesson of The quran is to persuade human beings to believe in Allah as the only God and to devote themselves and to worship. Allah has commanded through The Quran to leave all kinds of paganism and to turn into devotion towards one God. This is because paganism is one of ignorance behaviours. Allah has said in The Quran, وَمَا خَلَقْتُ الْجِنَّ وَالْإِنْسَ إِلَّا لِيَعْبُدُونِ “And I (Allah) created not the jinn and mankind except that they should worship Me (Alone).” (Az-Zariyat: 56) This is the basic of all the lessons of prophets and Messenger of Allah which were sent down to this world. Allah has said: وَلَقَدْ بَعَثْنَا فِي كُلِّ أُمَّةٍ رَسُولًا أَنِ اعْبُدُوا اللَّهَ وَاجْتَنِبُوا الطَّاغُوتَ “And verily, We have sent among every ummah (community, nation) a Messenger (proclaiming): “Worship Allah (Alone), and avoid (or keep away from) Taghut (all false deities i.e. do not worship Taghut besides Allah).” Then of them were some whom Allah guided and of them were some upon whom the straying was justified. So travel through the land and see what was the end of those who denied (the truth).” (An-Nahl: 36) Those are aligned as being taught by Musa and Harun. Allah has mentioned their preach: وَجَاوَزْنَا بِبَنِي إِسْرَائِيلَ الْبَحْرَ فَأَتَوْا عَلَى قَوْمٍ يَعْكُفُونَ عَلَى أَصْنَامٍ لَهُمْ قَالُوا يَا مُوسَى اجْعَلْ لَنَا إِلَهًا كَمَا لَهُمْ آلِهَةٌ قَالَ إِنَّكُمْ قَوْمٌ تَجْهَلُونَ . إِنَّ هَؤُلَاءِ مُتَبَّرٌ مَا هُمْ فِيهِ وَبَاطِلٌ مَا كَانُوا يَعْمَلُونَ . قَالَ أَغَيْرَ اللَّهِ أَبْغِيكُمْ إِلَهًا وَهُوَ فَضَّلَكُمْ عَلَى الْعَالَمِينَ And We brought the Children of Israel (with safety) across the sea, and they came upon a people devoted to some of their idols (in worship). They said: “O Musa (Moses)! Make for us an ilah (a god) as they have alihah (gods).” He said: “Verily, you are a people who know not (the Majesty and Greatness of Allah and what is obligatory upon you, i.e. to worship none but Allah Alone, the One and the Only God of all that exists).”added: “Verily, these people will be destroyed for that which they are engaged in (idols-worship). And all that they are doing is in vain.” He said: “Shall I seek for you an Ilah (a god) other than Allah, while He has given you superiority over the ‘Alamin (mankind and jinn of your time).” (Al-A’raf: 138-140) Musa was angry towards Bani Israel (the descendants of Israel), because they turned calves as deities to Allah. They wanted a God in sculpture form, as they saw people worshipping figures. Musa said their request as a foolish one. Then Musa told them that there is only one God which is Allah, and no other Gods have rights to be worshipped except Allah. The same thing occured to Isa bin Maryam. He taught his ummah to worship Allah and not to think of him (Isa) as the son of Allah. Allah has mentioned: وَإِذْ قَالَ اللَّهُ يَا عِيسَى ابْنَ مَرْيَمَ أَأَنْتَ قُلْتَ لِلنَّاسِ اتَّخِذُونِي وَأُمِّيَ إِلَهَيْنِ مِنْ دُونِ اللَّهِ قَالَ سُبْحَانَكَ مَا يَكُونُ لِي أَنْ أَقُولَ مَا لَيْسَ لِي بِحَقٍّ إِنْ كُنْتُ قُلْتُهُ فَقَدْ عَلِمْتَهُ تَعْلَمُ مَا فِي نَفْسِي وَلَا أَعْلَمُ مَا فِي نَفْسِكَ إِنَّكَ أَنْتَ عَلَّامُ الْغُيُوبِ . مَا قُلْتُ لَهُمْ إِلَّا مَا أَمَرْتَنِي بِهِ أَنِ اعْبُدُوا اللَّهَ رَبِّي وَرَبَّكُمْ وَكُنْتُ عَلَيْهِمْ شَهِيدًا مَا دُمْتُ فِيهِمْ فَلَمَّا تَوَفَّيْتَنِي كُنْتَ أَنْتَ الرَّقِيبَ عَلَيْهِمْ وَأَنْتَ عَلَى كُلِّ شَيْءٍ شَهِيدٌ And (remember) when Allah will say (on the Day of Resurrection): “O Isa (Jesus), son of Maryam (Mary)! Did you say unto men: ‘Worship me and my mother as two gods besides Allâh?’ ” He will say: “Glory be to You! It was not for me to say what I had no right (to say). Had I said such a thing, You would surely have known it. You know what is in my inner-self though I do not know what is in Yours; truly, You, only You, are the All-Knower of all that is hidden (and unseen). Never did I say to them aught except what You (Allah) did command me to say: ‘Worship Allâh, my Lord and your Lord.’ And I was a witness over them while I dwelt amongst them, but when You took me up, You were the Watcher over them; and You are a Witness to all things. (This is a great admonition and warning to the Christians of the whole world). (Al-Maidah: 116-117) Let’s us take a look deeper. Allah has confirmed that prophet Isa never taught himself as the son of God. Isa even rebutted those behaviours who made himself as the God’s incarnation. Isa delivered the tawheed and devotion to only Allah. Unfortunately, many people are not aware of this matter. Allah has criticised them: وَقَالَتِ الْيَهُودُ عُزَيْرٌ ابْنُ اللَّهِ وَقَالَتِ النَّصَارَى الْمَسِيحُ ابْنُ اللَّهِ ذَلِكَ قَوْلُهُمْ بِأَفْوَاهِهِمْ يُضَاهِئُونَ قَوْلَ الَّذِينَ كَفَرُوا مِنْ قَبْلُ قَاتَلَهُمُ اللَّهُ أَنَّى يُؤْفَكُونَ (30) اتَّخَذُوا أَحْبَارَهُمْ وَرُهْبَانَهُمْ أَرْبَابًا مِنْ دُونِ اللَّهِ وَالْمَسِيحَ ابْنَ مَرْيَمَ وَمَا أُمِرُوا إِلَّا لِيَعْبُدُوا إِلَهًا وَاحِدًا لَا إِلَهَ إِلَّا هُوَ سُبْحَانَهُ عَمَّا يُشْرِكُونَ And the Jews say: ‘Uzair (Ezra) is the son of Allah, and the Christians say: Messiah is the son of Allah. That is their saying with their mouths, resembling the saying of those who disbelieved aforetime. Allah’s Curse be on them, how they are deluded away from the truth!They (Jews and Christians) took their rabbis and their monks to be their lords besides Allah (by obeying them in things which they made lawful or unlawful according to their own desires without being ordered by Allah), and (they also took as their Lord) Messiah, son of Maryam (Mary), while they (Jews and Christians) were commanded the tawrahand the injil to worship none but One Ilah (God – Allah) La ilaha illa Huwa (none has the right to be worshipped but He). Praise and glory be to Him (far above is He) from having the partners they associate (with Him).” (At-Tawbah: 30-31) Take a look at Isa statement who was disturbed by devil (iblis), inside the bible it was mentioned: “And Devil brought it to the top of mountain that is very high and show Him the kingdom of the world with its glamourosity, and told Him: ‘All those things will be given to You, if you kneel down on me.’ Then Yesus told him: ‘Go away Devil! Because it is written that you have to worship God, your Allah, and only Him alone that you devote yourself.’” (matius 4:8-10) In fact, Jesus in injil also taught tawheed, we were told not to associate our God with other deities, and all of our worship need to be devoted to Allah. It is strange, how come there are still many people who are deceived and turned a few Allah’s prophets as the sons of God, while it is impossible for God to have children. [[Category:Quran]